Cherry Blossom
by dearkimkai
Summary: Ketika bibir bertentangan dengan hati. Ketika seharusnya melangkah ke utara tapi terpaksa menuju selatan. This's HUNKAI! ONESHOOT!


**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**OH SEHUN**

**X**

**KIM KAI**

**WARNING! THIS'S GenderSwitch for KAI!**

**DLDR!**

Cherry blossom festival, adalah festival tahunan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian masyarakat Korea, bahkan para turis manca negara sekalipun. Musim semi di negeri Ginseng akan sangat menawan, karena Korea akan berubah menjadi negara seribu bunga pada musim ini. Musim semi akan terjadi sekitar bulan April hingga Juni, dan pohon-pohon cherry akan mempersembahkan bunga-bunganya yang bermekaran indah dengan pesona warna putihnya.

Kim Kai, salah satu gadis cantik yang tak ingin melewatkan Cherry Blossom festival di musim semi bulan April ini. Ia telah membuat janji dengan pemuda tampan yang diketahui menjabat sebagai sahabatnya sejak menginjak semester awal di Universitas, namanya – Oh Sehun.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Sehun sudah berada didepan kediaman keluarga Kim, sebagai laki-laki tentu saja ia harus menjemput teman wanitanya, memang harusnya seperti itu, bukan?

Sehun tersenyum, sahabatnya memang selalu terlihat mempesona di obsidian coklatnya. Kai menggunakan _peach dress_ selutut yang tampak manis dipadu dengan _flat shoes_ warna senada. Sederhana namun mampu membuat Sehun terpukau.

"Kau cantik" Sehun berujar tulus dengan senyum tampannya yang bahkan harus Kai akui itu sangat menawan.

"Apa kau juga berharap mendapat pujian tampan dariku, Tuan Oh?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir peach seorang Kim Kai. Tunggu! Bahkan warna bibirnya sekarang berwarna peach. Apa yang sebenarnya kau perhatikan Sehun?

"Bukankah aku memang terlihat tampan, Nona Kim?" Sehun bertanya dengan menyisipkan senyum andalannya – _smirk_. Dan sialnya senyum menggoda milik Sehun mampu membuat gadis mana saja merona. Kai harus mengatisipasi hal itu mulai dari sekarang.

"Sehun, ini sudah lebih sepuluh menit dari waktu yang kita tentukan, jika kau ingin tahu." Kai mencoba menginterupsi, tapi sepertinya bukan benar-benar menginterupsi. Tapi mencoba menghalau rasa panas di pipinya hanya karena sebuah senyum sialan milik Oh Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus terkekeh, ia pun berpamitan pada keluarga Kim yang sedang khidmat menyantap sarapan paginya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus di pinggiran kota Daejeon, kota terbesar kelima di Korea. Mereka akan mendatangi Cherry Blossom Festival di daerah Sintanjin, tepatnya di depan KT &amp; G building. KT &amp; G sendiri adalah perusahaan rokok dan ginseng terbesar di Korea. Sehun dan Kai menikmati perjalanan pagi mereka didalam bus, obrolan ringan dan sedikit senda gurau menghiasi interaksi keduanya. Perjalanan dari pusat kota Daejeon menuju Sintanjin yang memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit pun tak di rasa oleh kedua insan tersebut. Apa mereka sedang di mabuk cinta?

Kai menatap takjub dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua mata beningnya, bunga-bunga Cherry yang sedang bermekaran mampu membuat rahangnya jatuh kebawah. Ini memang bukan kali pertama bagi gadis berambut panjang kecoklatan hingga punggung itu melihat pohon Cherry yang bunganya sedang bermekaran. Hanya saja, ia selalu takjub melihat keindahan-keindahan alam yang secara nyata di hidangkan di hadapannya. Beda halnya dengan pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi setia berada di sisi gadis itu – Sehun. Dia tersenyum menatap setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh gadis disampingnya itu. Kim Kai adalah keindahan nyata baginya.

Pukul delapan pagi masih belum banyak orang yang datang ke festival, hal itu membuat Sehun dan Kai lebih leluasa untuk menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga Cherry yang berwarna putih berpadu dengan langit biru cerah diatasnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa tangan yang saling menggenggam, karena nyatanya hubungan mereka hanya sahabat. Sekitar seratus pohon Cherry terjajar rapi di samping kanan dan kiri halaman perusahaan itu, membentuk jalan seperti sebuah terowongan.

"Kau sudah lapar?" Kai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku sengaja tidak sarapan pagi ini agar bisa memakan semua bekalmu" sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahu pemuda berkulit _pale_ itu. Bukannya menjerit sakit tapi sebuah tawa yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Lalu kau tak menyisakannya untukku? Begitu? Jahat sekali" Kai berakting seolah dirinya benar-benar sebal, namun itu terlihat menggelikan di mata Sehun. Melihat gadis itu cemberut mengerucutkan bibir berwarna peach-nya itu membuat Sehun dengan gemas mengusak rambut hitam Kai.

"Yaa! Berhenti merusak tatanan rambutku, Sehun!" kali ini Kai benar-benar sebal, rambut adalah mahkotanya. Dan ia sangat menjaga keindahan mahkotanya tersebut, tipikal gadis _perfect _dan _feminin. _Tapi ia bukan gadis yang hanya mementingkan penampilan saja, karena dia juga memiliki otak yang cerdas. Dan Sehun menyukai itu.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu sisi halaman, menggelar tikar bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna merah dan putih khas acara piknik. Kai mulai membuka kotak bekalnya yang berwarna hijau dan terdiri dari tiga susun, aroma ayam goreng langsung menyapa indra penciuman Sehun. Disusul dengan kimbab yang terlihat rapi di kotak kedua. Dan di kotak terakhir terdapat potongan buah semangka.

"Mereka terlihat enak" Sehun menatap makanan-makanan di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja rasanya juga enak, ayo coba!" Kai menyodorkan sepasang sumpit kearah Sehun. Pemuda itu menerimanya dengan semangat, ia mencomot satu gulung Ohbab dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya, pipinya terlihat menggembung lucu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai penasaran. Namun pemuda dihadapannya ini hanya diam dan terus mengunyah.

"Ini enak, sungguh" ucap Sehun setelah menelan habis makanan di mulutnya, ia mengambil satu gulungan lagi dan mengarahkannya di depan mulut Kai.

"Cobalah" dengan senang hati Kai menerima suapan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia mengunyah makanannya dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ia menyutujui ucapan Sehun, tak menyangka masakannya bisa seenak ini.

Setelah puas menikmati indahnya bunga Cherry di daerah Sintanjin, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke danau Daecheonghosu yang berjarak sekitar tiga puluh menit dari Sintanjin dengan menggunakan bus. Kai bilang ia ingin melihat pantulan bunga Cherry yang berwarna putih itu dari jernihnya air danau.

"Pasti sangat luar biasa, Sehun" ujar Kai yang nampak berbinar. Sehun hanya menyetujui perkataan gadis itu. Karena nyatanya, ketika mereka sampai di danau Daecheonghosu pemandangan luar biasa indah benar-benar mereka dapatkan. Disana banyak tumbuh bunga Magnolia dengan berbagai warna, tapi warna putih lebih mendominasi.

"Sehun, cepat ambil gambarku!" Kai tak henti hentinya meminta untuk di potret, tentu saja Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Karena dengan begitu akan semakin banyak foto Kai di gallery handphone-nya.

Mereka kembali ke Daejeon ketika matahari mulai merambat ke ujung barat, perasaan bahagia masih menyelimuti mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Kai menatap foto foto dirinya yang berada di handphone Sehun, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang fotografer!" Sehun hanya menatap wajah Kai yang sedang bahagia menatap hasil jepretannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis dengan satu hembusan nafas putus asa. Seoalah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kai jadi salah tingkah sendiri, ia masih mendapati wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dalam. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan itu, mata coklat itu menyiratkan seoalah ada sebuah rasa sakit yang memohon untuk di hentikan.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu, kapan aku punya waktu bebas memandang wajahmu seperti ini lagi." Sehun masih memandang lekat setiap lekuk pahatan indah di wajah Kai, tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap rambut panjang halus itu penuh sayang. Gadis itu hanya berpaling muka menghadap jendela. Ia diam karena tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun jika kalian sadari, ada bulir bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Langit sudah sepenuhnya menghitam, dua insan ini masih berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman keluarga Oh dengan rasa canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, sesekali punggung tangan mereka bergesekan dengan tanpa sengaja.

"Masuklah" mereka berhenti di depan pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Kai tak bergeming, tangannya mencekeram erat tas kotak bekal yang dibawanya tadi.

"Sehun.."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf ini terlambat" Kai mengatakannya dengan menundukkan kepala, ia tak peduli jika harga dirinya jatuh. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun bahagia namun rasa miris lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh ramping di depannya ini, membenamkan wajah cantik itu dalam dadanya, agar dia mendengar bahwa jantungnya tak henti hentinya berdetak lebih cepat ketika mereka bersama. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai gadis bermarga Kim di hadapannya saat ini. Mencintainya dengan sangat banyak hingga rasanya begitu sesak. Namun ia tak bisa, Sehun tak bisa melakukan hal itu semua kepada calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Oh Yi Fan lebih mencintaimu, Kai" Ucap Sehun final. Ia berbalik dari hadapan Kai berjalan pelan menuju arah pulang. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, perlahan liquid bening gugur dari kedua mata indahnya. Bagaimana pun ia hanya seorang gadis yang tak bisa membangun pertahanannya dengan kokoh.

Jangan kalian kira hati pemuda berkulit _pale_ itu baik-baik saja ketika mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya. Ia sama hancurnya. Ketika seharusnya ia berlari kearah selatan ia terpaksa menuju utara.

Sebut saja Sehun _looser_, karena dirinya sendiri mengakui hal itu. Ia terlalu pecundang tak mengakui perasaannya, terlalu takut untuk mempertahankan keinginannya. Tapi dengan begitu ia sadar, bahwa bukan pria pengecut seperti dirinya yang pantas mendampingi hidup seorang Kim Kai.

Hari itu adalah musim semi terakhir yang mereka lalui bersama sebagai seorang sahabat, mereka berdua telah memilih jalan yang bertentangan dengan perasaan masing-masing. Sehun maupun Kai hanya berharap musim semi akan membawa terbang perasaan cinta mereka, seperti bunga Cherry yang akan berguguran ditiup angin, terbang, lalu hilang.

-FIN-

Yeaay broken HUNKAI! Wkwk

Fanfic ini pernah dapet award 'Best Cast' di satu acara saingan sama fanfic The Kiddo, saya sendiri gatau ff yang saya rasa flat ini justru bisa menang. Versi aslinya KaiStal (Kai x Krystal). Jadi sempet mikir, jurinya kaistal shipper apa gimana ya wkk.

Semoga terhibur reader-nim ^^

Dan maaf kai disini saya bikin GS. Karna males ngedit, maafkeun hehe. Kalao nggak nyaman ya tinggal bayangin aja kai-nya tetep namja hehe

Anyway makasih banyak yang sudah review di ff I'll Do Everything ^^

Jadi kemarin saya bacain reviewnya kan, banyak yg ngerasa alurnya kecepetan yah? Dan jawabannya memang iya wkk, sekali lagi maafkan kemalasan saya edit cerita. Itu cerita udah dari jaman gak enak soalnya, hahaha

Tapi makasih makasih yang sudah sempetin review yaaa *cium satu-satu* semoga saya bisa bikin cerita yang jauh lebih baik lagi, okay?

Salam uke Kai!

Review?

Sincerely,

Dearkimkai


End file.
